<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failed Experience,Great Results by kc_m00n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222968">Failed Experience,Great Results</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_m00n/pseuds/kc_m00n'>kc_m00n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Spanking, stones first name is aban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_m00n/pseuds/kc_m00n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Is The Goal Of This Experience?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aban Stone was working in his office calmy, progressing fast, until a message from his intercom came trough, “STONE, TO MY OFFICE NOW, IVE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU.” He sighed while walking to his boss’ office </span>
  <em>
    <span>what could he possibly want now…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>When he arrived in the office, he was told to sit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have made once again, something incredible, something that only my mind, my train of thought, SOMETHING...ONLY IVO ROBOTNIK could do...Do you get what I’m saying..?” said the doctor striking a pose</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir! Nothing can be compared to your mind!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“YES I KNOW THAT..but this time..I’ll need your help..drink this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stone”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-um..sir? hehe..uh, before I can drink this...I need to know what’s in it..allergies you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik groaned and slammed the table. “WELL AS YOU AND YOUR FRAGILE LITTLE IMMUNITY SYSTEM CAN SEE, THERE IS A PRESENCE OF GINSENG”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginseng? I’m sorry I can’t doctor..I’m sorry!” said Stone putting his hands on his knees with his head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik groaned even louder, “GOD IS THERE SOMETHING YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>CAN </span>
  </em>
  <span>DO, ANYWHO, OBSERVE THE POWER OF THE CONTROL-NIK SERUM,” said the doctor taking more than he should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone stared...and waited..and waited.and..nothing?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t think its working,sir..”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ngh, You dimwit you need to,guhh, order me”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh!, Ok!, umm can you..smile?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor had the face of a middle-aged businessman, emotionless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my off-AH” Exclaimed Robotnik holding his chest in pain, covered in sweat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIR ARE YOU OK?” asked the agent while touching his back, a little too low even</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the contact, Robotnik let out a whine, a sexual one at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He covered his mouth out of embarrassment and his legs felt weak as he fell onto his knees he started salivating a lot when he found himself in front of his agent’s crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my..it appears I have made some type of ...aphrodisiac...ohh no” expressed Robotnik while gasping for air</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THIS IS MY CHANCE TO DO ANYTHING I WANT!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..Sir? How can I help with that, maybe by doing this” said Aban pulling his hair near his crotch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nGHG GOD- YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET THIS AGENT”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stone softly petted the Doctor’s head which made him twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to be helpful sir..so just open your mouth for me will you?” said Stone with a malicious smile on his face, he was in control for once</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO NOT YOU NINCOMPOOP I CAN DEAL WITH THIS..on..my own..” screamed Robotnik staring at his henchman’s cock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then stop staring at it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we both know you want it far in you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Said Stone lifting Robotnik's chin as he unbuckled his belt to reveal his rocking boner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agent squeezed his face and pressed his cock onto his boss’ lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smell was intoxicating for Robotnik, he smelled like sweet coffee and cologne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Stone is right, this might..help me, not that I have a choice anyway…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik hesitated and slowly licked the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a side effect or does it taste incredibly... good </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’d like it, but let me take care of this,” said Stone grabbing Robotniks hair and rocking his head back and forth making him take all of it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh- Sir, I think I’m close, I might-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahah..but I’m not sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>done with your ...member so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivo was interrupted by his agent letting all of his load on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry sir! I’ll get tissues to clean up-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Robotnik was shocked but it didn’t matter, he loved the taste of his cum and he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor I have it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stone came back, he had a perfect view of his boss in a submissive position, he was wearing nothing but his black turtleneck, who fit his muscles a bit too tightly and black underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make this more embarrassing than it already is but,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im suck ass at writing sex so this is practice for me and thank you for 20 something kudos???? I'm love you???</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI KC HERE THIS IS PRETTY MUCH GONNA BE PORN AND IM NOT GOOD AT THAT SO I APOLOGISE NOW THANK YOU AND TILL NEXT TIME</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>